Of Different Interests
by ZhePirateSphee
Summary: The wild and whimsical wonky world of CATCF/WWATCF gets even Wilder (hehe joke) as zanier things happen and unlikely other things happen as well. M for the content is unsuitable for under 18 years of age.
1. Hyper, 1

It was a beautiful day outside, snow filling the air on the very cold yet nice day. the sky covered in blank grey clouds rather than ominous looming blackened ones. The factory was once again in its prime, as seen by hundreds, possibly two thousand or more, on The Day. The Day is the name for when the factory opened for 24 hours and only 10 people were permitted in at max. To get in, as I'm sure you've heard, you must have a Golden ticket or Golden Ticket Extra. Your friend or a parent could accompany you if you found it, and the best of this was that any member of your family or any friend, or any finder for that matter, could come, no matter what. Race, religion, sexuality, gender, species, customs...none mattered once you entered the factory (ok, some customs are still followed, depends on your culture). Yet, why am I even wasting my time telling you this? You already know the story. This story will be quite curious indeed, and is not for those who want a slight AU, but some..major changes. In any case, today we will look at a different version of the tale. From transformations, to inflation, to micro/macro, and finally to an unexpected romance, we take a look at what goes on in the factory. When I write it, at least. Have fun reading y'all ;3


	2. Hyper, 2

Drake was like any other young man in England: cold. It was frigid outside, below freezing, and he was bundled up in a parka and camo cargo pants, wearing a short sleeved yet thick t-shirt, displaying Kylo Ren's mask on it (this takes place in the present-day anthro world of both anthros and humans), and looked irritated. The guy said 10 AM sharp, and he wasn't ready yet? Tsk tsk..what poor planning. His appearance in general should be noted, the boy. He appeared to be in his early adult years, around 19 or 20 years old, and had features matching the bill: a very slight mustache, more-so peach fuzz, and some acne around his cheeks. His hair was straight and black, nothing special, but it suited him well. Drake had average skin in color, but he always had an excess of freckles. He enjoyed reading outside on a nice day, when there were such days in winter. He was of average build, and that could be used to describe him in general: average. He was 5"11, and liked/disliked what many others did. He was averagely popular, averagely athletic, and averagely intelligent. Yet, one unique thing about him would be his eye color. You don't usually see someone with eyes as white as his, because they look normal, but his irises are almost purely white. Aside from that, nothing stands out about him, not really. His brother, on the other hand is a whole new type of special. Dadrian loves anime, and hates any other kind of cartoon, while as for books, he likes to read poem books or lyrical poems, and tries really hard to read 'big person' books. He would rather play with the caterpillars than any kids his age. Oh, and he really likes chocolate, so it's no surprise he won a Golden Ticket (I mean, it kinda is), and Drake accompanied him. The other 8 were pretty obvious choices too. An obese female bunny with her father, same species, coming along, already eating a Wonka chocolate bar. Then there was a girl that was supposedly a really talented gymnast and acrobatist, a vixen with white fur and pink on some areas, around her cheeks and stomach, around Drake's age from what it appears and smiling wide, excitedly chatting with her younger sister, also a vixen, who she's probably supervising. Then there was the one whom was the daughter of the notorious Ton Terry, a man known for being worth billions, and all he sold was oral hygiene products, which were mostly outclassed by bigger ones, until he managed to hit it big and make it rich ever since. He's there with his daughter, the daughter a sheep and him a goat (the daughter takes after her mom more.). Finally, there was the nerdy kid who over-analyzed everything and really only came to explore the mystical wonder of the factory. She was wearing over-sized glasses and had buck teeth, kinda. I suppose you could say her species was….a lizard, I guess, but she looked more like a dinosaur. Her mom was there too, and I really think some drugs or beers were around for the conception of that girl, because her mom is a robot, an android really. I can't even. Anyway, everyone was wearing a thick or more than one, the bunny girl was wearing only a medium jacket, but, y'know, obviously...again, anyway. The factory was huge and unbelievably magnificent from the outside, decorated in silly and splendid decorations of wonder and an overload of overall gayness (I don't mean homosexuality, I prefer it to be used as a positive adjective towards describing objects.). Reporters were already there, talking about how huge this event was and just the magnitude of seeing such a place open to children of any kind, yet only 5 with 1 companion each. Conspiracy theorists and ranting critics were also there, doing what they usually do and critique the factory, or make theories that Wonka is a government spy trying to boost obesity. Either way, no one paid attention to them but each other. Soon, however, the doors of the factory opened, and they noticed the man standing there didn't seem a day older than when they all last saw him. By they, it is meant to mean people. Same hair, same face, same goofy style of clothing. Willy Wonka was alive once again.


End file.
